ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything Wrong With It Was Them
This is the sixth episode of OmniSins. This is about how bad Doctor Animo became in Omniverse. So let's just skip this and go to: EVERYTHING WRONG WITH IT WAS THEM IN INDEFINATE WORDS OR LESS SPOILERS (Duh) 1: Khyber is watching Ben like Big Brother. 2: The Burger Shack is 10x smaller then the rest of the buildings around it. 3: Random trees in the middle of the city. 4: The Everything in Spy-Binoculars is Red cliché. 5: Binoculars say “Locating” even though its already found Ben Tennyson. 6: Random Numbers and graphs in Binoculars. 7: Khyber’s Binoculars is really a Binocular. 8: “ Khyber: Ready, my friend. “ Geesh, I know “Dog is man’s best friend” and all but, Zed is not a dog. 9: Zed jumps off building and transforms in mid-flight. 10: Also, come on. People had to have seen that. Right? 11: The Burger Shack, where you make Burgers and Fries is made out of wood. That’s got to be a safety hazard because I took Science 101 and I know for sure Fire and Wood DO NOT MIX. 12: “Ben: Finally, some down time”. Oh, we’re only less then a minute in the episode Ben, I’m sure that down time is gonna disappear very quickly. 13: Burger Shack Cup left on Table has a J symbol on it, not a B, like on Ben’s Burger Shack Bag. Now that’s just some sheety animation. 14: When just focusing on Cup, it goes back to a B. 15: The Drink in the Cup was purple. Unless it’s a smoothie or Grape Juice for an adult/teenager, there’s something wrong here. 16: Skyscraper in the background looks like the shape of the One Times Square building. 17: Teen Guy wearing puke yellow. 18: His Hat. 19: His Ring. 20: If we are assume this episode took place in 2012, the same year it aired then I know that most teenagers would not have those ancient headphones. 21: “Teen Guy: Naaa!” Naaa is not a word. 22: Teen Guy is a jerk to Burger Shack Food. 23: “Ben: Let’s make this quick Slimy” Where did you see the slime on him? 24: Also bad pun. 25: Diamondhead shoots at Slamworm, and random sparks of electricity show up. 26: The Monster coming from under you cliché. 27: *Theme Song Plays* 28: Man of Action. 29: The “This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me” line. 30: The “You bit off more then you can chew” line. 31: Ben laughs at his own quote. 32: Citizens recognize the sin that just happened. 33: Sideways J on a store sign. 34: Derrick J. Wyatt 35: Ben recognizes that evil villains give evil speeches. 36: Ben screams at the Teen Guy who left even though he’s already gone. 37: Rook ate through that whole scene. 38: Rook likes Grandpa Max’s food. That alone is about 5 sins. 43: Ben mentions the popular genre of Monsters attacking Tokyo. 44: Ben references episodes with Doctor Animo from the past three seasons. Ah, the good times. 45: Plumber’s base is under Max’s Plumbing, but has enough room for Spaceships to fly. 46: Everything is lighted in a green color. They should really get Blukic and Driba to fix that. 47: *Blukic electrocutes Driba* Actually, Nevermind. 48: “Ben: Ever Since I was Ten Years Old… “ Cue the Flashback. 49: The Easter Bunny is now one of Doctor Animo’s pets. 50: We see the mutant frog from the Original Series. 51: Mutant Crab/squid thing. 52: Also, how much damage did they do to whatever city they’re in? 53: The doors to the cells in the Plumber Bases are shaped like pluses. 54: Animo’s cell is filled with stuffed animals with different body parts. 55: Ben mentions the common plothole that allows prisoners to escape. 56: Ants are moving like the Spiders from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. 57: The Traveling through Pipes into Sewer Cliché. 58: So the Sewers are around the same level underground where the Plumber Base AND where Undertown is? So, how has Bellwood not found out about the Plumbers or Undertown? 59: Giant Ants. I’m starting to see why all the “Monster Movie” references have been in the episode? 60: “Ben: Time to Fight Fire… with Swampfire!” Another bad pun. 61: The Ben transforms into an alien he didn’t want to become running gag. 62: The Let’s Separate into different tunnels because the monster can’t follow all of us at the same time! ''Cliché. 63: Apparently multiple Echo Echoes can cause a Fire-breathing ant to explode. 64: Rook ruins the moment. 65: The ''Bad Guys surround the Heroes cliché. 66: Rook read a book about Ants. 67: Ben is racist to Ants. 68: Rook notices that Ants don’t live on ANTarctica. 69: The Sewers lead to the desert. 70: Ben tells Rook to look for the obvious evil-villain base. 71: Doctor Animo’s brain is visible. 72: Doctor Animo repeats what Rook said a few minutes ago. 73: Doctor Animo gives his daily evil speech. 74: Doctor Animo wants to become the king of the Ants. 75: Doctor Animo made a reference to the Disney Channel show A.N.T. Farm. 76: Evil laugh. 77: First Zed is Khyber’s best friend, now he smells Ben’s footprints to get their scent. Okay, is Zed a dog or not? 78: Rook abandons his partner. 79: Organ Music to signal something bad is going to happen or show up. 80: Another evil laugh. 81: Ben asks for Swampfire again, but fails. Again. 82: Band music is the battle music. 83: Wait, Animo’s brain turns pink? Can we all do that? 84: Ants do not look like the Ants we saw earlier on. 85: Rath gets beaten up by Ants. ANTS. Even if they are mutant ants, they are ants. That’s about 10 sins worth. 95: Rook has to save Ben. Way to make Rook look cooler then you Ben. Maybe this should be Rook 10: Omniverse instead. 96: Crashhopper’s debut. 97: Animo takes being “King of the Ants” so far he dresses as an Ant. 98: After a nice little fight Zed jumps in. Now we have the Ants, Animo, and Zed as the major villains. Spiderman 3/Batman and Robin anyone? 99: Zed reveals he’s the thing Ben has been facing. 100: Animo tries to bring Zed under his control. 101: Khyber watches his pet fight Ben again. 102: Animo loses, again. 103: Khyber has evil villain monologue. 104: And the last shot we have is of Animo making new horrors…. In the form of stuffed mutant animals. TOTAL SIN COUNT: 104 SENTENCE: KING OF THE ANTS ' ' (Hell) Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor